Memory countdown
by sarahwazhere4u
Summary: Maru came from the future to save man kind from desturtion. In the future the humans are hunted down and killed by mutants and are nearly extinte. However, how can Maru save us when she has no memories? edited by come-to-forks-we-have-edward
1. Chapter 1

Maru slowly opened her ample, olive eyes instantly shutting them once more.

"Too bright." She whispered silently.

Her large eyes had never seen such intense light. When she opened them once more, they had become more accustomed to the luminosity, but her head felt vertiginous. Maru observed the unfamiliar vista. The vastitude above her was a brilliant shade of teal, terrain under her veiled in fine, green blades. In the beginning she was alarmed, but then she grasped that the blades didn't pang.

" Huh?" she voiced as she gently tugged a single blade out.

She sat atop the beryl blades, but was stunned when she heeded the whaling sepia jarring towards the ultramarine yonder. It was so commodious, she didn't think her pale, pallid arms could wrap around it. At the top of it were millions of vert ovals. She reached out her arm and felt the coarse cracked skin.

Flash

Maru descried an image in her mind of a towering, umber thing standing in the eye of a flinty, cracked stone lot.

Flash

She was back, sitting in the blades of iridescent touching the mud-colored thing. Then she recalled.

" Tree." She said with a leer.

It was the only thing she recognized in this unfamiliar place of green. She let her palm descend to the ground.

Flash

Visions of the blades of grass, indigo above all, tawny sphere in the yonder, dark, firm terrain, and many other things flickered before her eyes.

Flash

Her heart was palpitating, and she briskly pulled her pygmy, pale hand away. But she wasn't scared anymore, she knew what was around her: trees, sky, dirt, sun, grass, and a variety of other things.

Finally, she looked at herself. Her arms and legs were deathly pale, her black, onyx tank top and black shorts were now grass-stained in some places. She tried to dust it off, but didn't succeed.

" Forget it." She puffed stubbornly.

She stood up and started walking though the miry grass; her bare feet swished though the smooth grass that was slightly damp in the cool shade.

Maru walked out of the woodland and stood staring at a collision, unpigmented surrounded by a leggy, brown barriers. She cautiously walked up to them and attempted to step over the hindrance, but Maru abruptly slipped when an image shown before her emphatic eyes, landing on her butt in the loam.

" Stupid fence." She spat, remembering the appellation of the torturous bar.

When she stood up and stumbled slightly though the fenced in lawn, she was brought down by something. Once again she was flattened. Contemplating at her insolent attacker, she briefly notices the usual things that one would observe: similar age, brunet mane, and hazel eyes. He was scowling, obviously not pleased. She weakly tried to shove him off, but…

Flash

Maru watched as a ingénue, one looking exactly like herself, held a thin, under filled file titled "Mission Countdown" with a portrait of a young man with pithy, wood-colored hair and deep, hazel-looking eyes. Beneath the photograph in neat, formal writing was the name Kenneth Jones (1993- 2009). In red, capital letters was: FIRST CASE OF THE HEMORRHAGE PLAGUE.

" Do you think you're up to it, Maru?" asked a deep, but unrecognizable voice.

" To stop all of this from helping? Of course, you should know me better than that," replied Maru confidentially.

Flash

What's mission Countdown? Why are all my memories gone? What is Hemorrhage Plague? These thoughts plagued my mind, no pun intended.


	2. Chapter 2

" Who are you?" the young man asked, incensed.

Maru looked up at him, her olive eyes wide with recognition.

" Are you Kenneth Jones?" she whispered, afraid of his answer.

He seemed fully disbelieving.

" No," he replied, slightly wearily.

" Then who are you?" questioned Maru intensively.

The boy swiftly shook his chestnut-manned head; a smile danced onto his lips. He stood up and assisted her off of the earthy ground. She then persevered that his face was a few tones darker then the sickly, pale boy in the photograph.

" Look, how did it turn from me asking the questions, to you interrogating me?" he asked with a smile, playfully mocking her.

Maru's pale rose lips replied to his brilliant, toothy smile.

" I don't know. I'm Maru by the way." She answered, her own smile breaking out.

The boy's eyes sparkled with laughter; he held out his large palm, wanting something.

" I haven't heard that name around here very often. Now, I'm Abre Jones; my brother's Kenneth Jones."

Maru peered at his upheld hand in complete and udder puzzlement.

" It's a hand; you're suppose to shake it." He laughed, unphased by her odd behavior toward the idea of shaking another being's hand.

Maru blushed cerise.

" Oh," she mumbled, taking his outstretched palm, and…

Flash

Maru was once again watching in third person. She was inside of a dark, eerie room; in the center was a pulsing, shining oval. Maru saw herself and three others: two men and a woman. One of the men who wore a long white lab coat: spotless and crisp. He strode towards the device, manually operating the buttons.

" We'll be ready momentarily," he called over his clothed, thick shoulder.

The man and the woman walked towards Maru. The man's features were similar to Maru's, but his eyes were hazel, not green. The woman begun crying sobs forming. The man held up his hand and Maru shook it firmly. She then ran up to him, her composure weak, hug the man and cry silently.

" I love you daddy." She whispered, tears in her musical voice.

Flash

Maru had finished shaking Abre's hand and let it go.

" Not from around here are you?" he asked curious.

She smiled a little.

" No, I guess not," she responded.

" Here, since I knocked you, over I might as well offer you something to drink. Come inside," he walked towards the building, and Maru followed closely.

" I apologize for startling you, it's just that no one lives around here for miles." He chuckled in his deep voice.

But Maru didn't hear him she was to deep in thought. "Was that her mother and farther, she had seen? This didn't make any sense. Hopefully I will get some answers," she thought.


End file.
